


Here you are

by Tempokun



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempokun/pseuds/Tempokun
Summary: 飛機上亂流的來的靈感本來是很怕亂流的但為了把文章寫完 好像就不那麼害怕了為了開車戰勝恐懼（？）祝六月愉快





	Here you are

崔勝鉉家裡的門被打開了

在廚房忙活的他起初以為探訪的人是來餵食兒子的母親  
而當自己從背後被人環抱住時  
他笑得更開心了  
熟悉的甜香氣息充斥在他的四周  
他突然覺得自己正在做的巧克力冰淇淋好像不足以作為甜點  
身後的人才是

''怎麼來了?''  
''我還不能來了?''

權志龍抱怨的語氣讓崔勝鉉一陣緊張  
深怕他就這樣跑了  
他用手指沾了點冰淇淋  
試圖轉移話題

''剛剛做好的,冷凍兩個小時就能吃了''

權志龍像貓一樣伸出舌尖將冰淇淋舔舐乾淨  
氣氛瞬間變得曖昧

''會不會太甜?''

崔勝鉉試著平息自己的躁動  
沒料想權志龍竟然拿起自己的手沾了更多冰淇淋  
然後含著手指吸吮  
他看著崔勝鉉的反應 勾起嘴角

''還好...你做的...我吃過更甜的...''

權志龍呼出的氣息打在崔勝鉉的脖頸  
他不禁一陣顫慄  
看來自己的甜點確實是多做了  
崔勝鉉轉過身  
迫不及待抱起身後的人往房門走去

-

這場性事就像熱帶雨林的驟雨  
悶熱 潮濕 黏膩  
因彼此渴望的親吻  
讓兩人都急切的想剝去衣物的阻礙  
情慾之獸在兩人圍成的雨林之間來回逡巡  
他們是彼此的獵物 狩獵一觸即發  
全身的敏感處被把握在對方手中  
只想徹底的交融在彼此的身體裡  
化成一池春水流入肉體的縫隙  
時刻在愛人的心中撩撥

等漫長的前戲結束後  
兩人都硬得不行  
崔勝鉉想讓權志龍翻過身去  
但聽見懷裡的人喘息的說

''我想你,我想看著你''

兩人很少在白天做愛  
因為工作的關係  
能無拘無束的膩在對方身旁的時間大多只剩夜晚  
崔勝鉉有時覺得這份感情是黑色的  
在陽光下顯眼 卻能隱身在黑夜之間

然而此刻外頭的光被樹葉切碎撒在權志龍的身上  
他身上的印記被浸在光里 像是教堂上反射的窗花  
崔勝鉉覺得他的愛人神聖到不可侵犯  
在事件發生之後  
崔勝鉉被迫的貼上壞人的標籤  
他只能躲在自己的洞裡 努力地阻擋那些稱呼他為惡人的聲音  
即使如此 他的志龍也沒有離開  
他仍舊在他身邊 他仍願意在他身邊  
是權志龍這份不停止給予的愛意讓自己有勇氣脫離深不見底的日子  
他是天使  
他是自己對人間還能存有希望的信仰

然而他身下的天使臉色泛紅  
正用他白皙的腿磨蹭崔勝鉉的腰間  
無聲的邀請自己的侵入  
崔勝鉉用手輕輕抹去權志龍額頭上的汗水  
被情慾逼到極限的權志龍只覺得更加難受

''哥...快一點...''

崔勝鉉在床上向來是個磨人的傢伙  
他能把進入的過程延伸成無數的片刻  
有時權志龍事後想起都會不自覺臉紅  
崔勝鉉一邊將自己送進權志龍的身體裡  
一邊在他耳邊說著情話

''志龍...你知道嗎?當我自己一個人的時候我總是見到你...有時候我甚至覺得我們是共用同一靈魂的兩個人...我好想住進你的身體裡...''

權志龍被折磨的眼角濕潤  
他伸出手緊緊抱著眼前這個能讓他因為生理跟心理上的愉悅而同時哭泣的人

情愛的糾纏讓兩人的感官被放大到極致  
年輕的時候雖都曾在外嘗試過沒有愛情的性  
但當第一次真正與對方結合那一天  
才明白原來性後面的愛是有其存在的理由  
不只是身體上的契合  
狂潮結束後的繾綣更是讓彼此流連忘返

戀愛初期 崔勝鉉覺得權志龍的身體是尚未被開發的島嶼  
他一次又一次的按圖索驥  
耐心完成屬於他的藏寶圖  
此刻的崔勝鉉已經清楚知道自己想要的寶藏在哪裡  
他來回變換角度揉壓著權志龍體內的敏感點  
身下的人不住的呻吟  
半是拒絕半是索求  
權志龍淚眼汪汪的看著崔勝鉉在他體內來回穿梭  
身上的人了解自己所有的弱點  
不論是身體上還是心理上的  
他們是彼此軟肋與鎧甲  
注定要為對方戰鬥一生

權志龍撐起身子揚起上身想要索吻  
崔勝鉉順勢的將人抱在腿上  
讓自己成為權志龍的重心  
權志龍被操弄的迷迷糊糊  
本能的上下擺動身體  
恣意地親吻著他的愛人

崔勝鉉著迷於權志龍主動求愛的樣子  
但當愛人的動作逐漸減緩時  
他卻讓火燒得更加猛烈  
每當權志龍向下坐 他便向上頂弄  
每一下都讓彼此更加深入  
久未經情事 權志龍承受不了這樣的刺激  
他伸出舌頭舔弄崔勝鉉的耳朵  
一邊求饒一邊挑逗

''哥哥...志龍快受不了了...''

感受到體內的物事似乎更加腫脹  
權志龍聽見崔勝鉉的低吼  
接著他被推向床 小腿掛在崔勝鉉的肩膀上  
權志龍感覺自己的雙腿被張開到極致  
崔勝鉉加快下身進出的速度  
修長的手指不時撫慰著權志龍的前端  
兩人結合的地方被光照著  
崔勝鉉覺得自己的某種情結似乎被解開了  
原來他們不僅活在彼此的夜裡  
他們也是彼此的光

高潮之際 權志龍閉著眼絮念著崔勝鉉的名字  
像是某種咒語  
崔勝鉉想像著在每一個沒有自己的夜晚  
他的愛人都像這樣唸著自己的名字慰撫著難捱的情慾  
接著權志龍張開眼睛  
崔勝鉉明白他的愛人不管是眼裡心裡身體裡都是滿滿的自己  
他不敢相信 世上除了血濃於水的家人之外  
仍有人這樣無條件的深深愛著有著許多缺點的自己

''我愛你''

崔勝鉉的愛意隨著告白噴薄而出  
權志龍確切的感受到身體內崔勝鉉的溫度  
陽光彷彿變成一道細流 由外流向內  
溫溫熱熱的 就像他每次看見崔勝鉉時內心的感覺

兩人在這之後又反覆地索取彼此許多次  
從白天到黑夜  
他們享受著淋漓的性愛  
直到不再彼此身邊的空白都被滿腔情熱填滿為止

  
-  
慾望的潮水逐漸退去  
崔勝鉉依偎在權志龍的身上  
權志龍溫柔的搓揉著崔勝鉉被汗水浸溼的頭髮  
然後他感受到崔勝鉉在自己鎖骨上的親吻

''志龍...''  
''恩?''  
''志龍...志龍...志龍...''  
''怎麼了?我在這裡''

崔勝鉉抬起頭看他

''謝謝你在這裡''

以愛之名  
謝謝你願意住進我的心裡

END

**Author's Note:**

> 飛機上亂流的來的靈感  
> 本來是很怕亂流的  
> 但為了把文章寫完 好像就不那麼害怕了  
> 為了開車戰勝恐懼（？）  
> 祝六月愉快


End file.
